Warriors: The Empty Forest
by WarriorsRule4
Summary: It's 3 moons after the battle with Bloodclan and Firestar is recieving dreams of Starclan leaving the forest. Can he keep the Clans from losing their faith in Starclan and, more importantly, bring Starclan back where they belong? A chapter a week. Review!
1. Prologue

**WARRIORS**

**The Empty Forest**

**Prologue**

A blue-gray she-cat with fur that shimmered like a thousand stars stepped onto the huge rock in the middle of a seemingly empty clearing. The she-cat flicked her tail and, as if by signal, many starry warriors stepped into the clearing.

A young, beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat padded lightly over to the first cat.

"Is it time already, Bluestar?" She mewed softly, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yes Spottedleaf. Get Silverstream, Lionheart and Whitestorm. We'd better get going."

"But Bluestar. Can we really leave the Clans?"

"I don't know anymore. I just don't know. . . " Bluestar murmured grimly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Firestar awoke to a familiar voice calling his name. It was Graystripe.

"What is it Graystripe?" Firestar yawned, getting up and padding out of his den below the Highrock. "Is something wrong?"

"The dawn patrol scented Shadowclan warriors on our territory, and there was blood by the border. Thornclaw even saw a rabbit bone." Graystripe panted, as if he'd already told the story a few times.

"Ok. Make sure the patrols look out for any more signs. And if they find a Shadowclan warrior, they have the right to attack."

"I'll get right to it, Firestar." Graystripe replied, dipping his head before padding towards the warriors den.

Firestar sighed. It had been 3 moons since the battle with Bloodclan and he still hadn't got used to being leader of Thunderclan. Whenever a warrior like Graystripe dipped his head Firestar felt like yowling aloud. The honor they gave him was somewhat unnatural.

"Firestar!" A voice purred a little way away. Sandstorm was padding out of the warriors den.

"Hi Sandstorm," he mewed, his voice muffled as he rubbed muzzles with her.

"I have great news!" She yowled suddenly. "I'm pregnant with our kits!"

"What? I mean, great!" He purred back. He was about to be a father! "How long is it?" He asked.

"Cinderpelt said about 6 moons. I guess you're going to move me into the nursery until then, aren't you?" She replied.

"Well, it would be best. . . "

"But I can still carry on with my warrior duties! I'm the same cat!"

"I know, I know. It's just better for the kits if you stay in the nursery."

"How?"

Firestar sighed. Sandstorm would never want to give up her warrior duties, even to become an elder!

"Look, Sandstorm. As your leader I am telling you to stay in the nursery."

She flicked her tail in anger, but Firestar noticed the gleam of amusement in her eyes. "You really want me in the nursery, don't you? Fine then, I'll stay in there. For you and the kits," she purred. Firestar sent a silent thanks to Starclan she had agreed.

"Ok. I'll get Goldenflower to help you settle in. She has plenty of experience with the nursery," he told her. For once, she nodded and padded over to where Goldenflower was sharing tongues with Bramblepaw, her son.

_It's about time Bramblepaw became a warrior. I'll have to do his ceremony tomorrow._ He thought to himself. As if in reply, Bramblepaw padded up to him and looked at him expectantly. _He must know it's time._

"I'm going to hold your warrior ceremony tomorrow Bramblepaw." He mewed.

"Really? You think I'm ready?"

"More than ready." He replied. And he meant every word. "For now, go and get some sleep. You'd hardly notice if a badger ate you right now you're so excited!" He added, seeing his apprentice's whole body bounce up and down repeatedly.

"Ok Firestar!" Bramblepaw nodded, looking up at Firestar with respect that shone with all of Starclan. Then he turned and padded over to the apprentice's den yawning. Almost at once Ashpaw ran out to greet him. They talked for a few moments before both slipping into the apprentice's den.

So much was going on lately it was hard to keep track. Shadowclan trespassing, Sandstorm having kits and Bramblepaw becoming a warrior. How was he going to remember it all? He suddenly felt tired, so, without another word he padded to his den.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Firestar looked out over Fourtrees. As a starry blue warrior padded over to meet him, he knew he was dreaming.

"Firestar, I have bad news. Starclan will no longer walk these skies." She mewed.

"What? You're leaving the forest? But why?" He questioned, perplexed Starclan would do this to the clans.

"We have chosen another forest to look over." Bluestar meowed calmly, not meeting his eyes.

"Where is it then?"

"That is not for you to know."

"But Bluestar. . . "

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Firestar woke with a start. It was midnight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sandstorm woke when something inside her kicked hard at her belly.

"Willowpelt!" She called softly, determined not to wake Sootkit, Rainkit and Sorrelkit up.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Willowpelt yawned, turning to face Sandstorm.

"I. . . I think the kits are-" She started when pain engulfed her. "Aaah!"

"What? They weren't meant to come for moons! I'll go get Cinderpelt!" Willowpelt cried. Just as the words left her mouth, Cinderpelt came limping in. Sandstorm remembered how Cinderpelt had been hit by a monster when she was an apprentice and became a medicine cat instead of a warrior because of her crippled leg.

"Sandstorm." Cinderpelt mewed calmly. "Just relax and push hard. Willowpelt, go get Firestar. Sandstorm needs to know he's here. It'll help her."

"Ok." Willowpelt meowed as she ran out the nursery. A few moments later she came back in, looking around wildly. "He's not there!" She wailed, looking at Sandstorm with pity gleaming in her unusual blue eyes.

"What? He's not? Ask Graystripe to look for him."

"On it." Willowpelt replied, once again turning and running out of the nursery.

_I hope he's alright. . . _She thought. The last thing she needed was for Firestar to go missing!

._._._._._._._._._._._.

"GRAYSTRIPE! GRAYSTRIPE!" Willowpelt screamed.

"Willowpelt! Calm down! What is it?"

"Firestar's missing and Sandstorm's having her kits and Cinderpelt said you have to find him!" Willowpelt puffed.

"What? Ok. . . I'll set out more cats to look around the territory. You can come with me."

"Hadn't I better stay with Sandstorm?" She asked.

"No. The more cats we have, the quicker we'll find Firestar." He answered.

"Oh. Ok. I'll go wake Thornclaw, Bramblepaw, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Ashpaw."

"Great. I'll call a meeting." And with that he leapt onto the Highrock and called:

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highrock for a clan meeting." As the cats all woke and assembled, he started talking again. "Firestar is missing and we need to find him. I will be setting patrols all round Thunderclan territory-"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon!" That was Dustpelt. "Can't we just wait?"

"No." He snapped back. "Sandstorm is giving birth and she needs him there! Now, Thornclaw, you take Bramblepaw, Goldenflower and Longtail. Go by the Shadowclan border. Mousefur, you take Fernpaw, Frostfur and Cloudtail by the Riverclan and Windclan borders. Me, Ashpaw, Brightheart and Willowpelt will go by the way to Fourtrees. Let's go!" Then he jumped down to signal the meeting over.

"What about me?" Dustpelt asked, walking up to him. " I'm the only one who's not going!"

"Do you want the camp completely unguarded? Plus, you need to look after Willowpelt's kits while she's out."

"Fine." He stalked off, mumbling something about being a queen.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

"It's ok, just keep pushing. . . Come on, you can do it! Just push a little harder!" Cinderpelt encouraged Sandstorm. "Not too much longer. . . "

"I may not be a medicine cat but I know it's going to take longer than tha-" She started to say but she stopped. Pain coursed through her as her belly knotted up into a tight ball.

"Nooo! NO!" Cinderpelt screamed. "You can't die! Not again! It happened with Silverstream but please, not with you!"

"I-I'm going to be. . . alright. . . I think." She mumbled, forcing reassuring words to her friend and medicine cat. _Shouldn't it be her reassuring me?_ She thought.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Firestar trekked through the moorlands leading towards Highstones. He stopped by the Thunderpath, crouching down until there were no monsters in sight. Then he ran over to the other side, but, just as his leg was about to leave the Thunderpath a monster rushed forward and hit him. The pain was unbearable, but he knew it wasn't broken. But it slowed him down and there were 2 more Thunderpaths to go. He dragged his leg slowly towards the Thunderpath. Nothing was coming. Or so he thought.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Graystripe raced towards Fourtrees, opening his mouth to scent the air.

"He's been this way!" Ashpaw yelled. Graystripe turned to see him scenting a tree.

He ran and ran until they finally burst into the clearing at Fourtrees. Willowpelt and Brightheart were scenting the air, while Ashpaw sniffed along the ground.

"He's gone this way!" Ashpaw mewed suddenly.

"But that's the way to Windclan territory!" He remembered. _Or Highstones!_

So once again they set off, charging through the undergrowth in search of their leader.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Firestar padded along the Thunderpath. Just as he made it to the middle a monster rushed up to meet him, but surprisingly it swerved to avoid him. He ran as fast as his leg would let him until he was safely across both Thunderpaths and by the entrance to Mothermouth. Inside the great cave would be the Moonstone, a stone that leaders and medicine cats used to communicate with Starclan.  
Firestar sat down on a large stone to wait for moonhigh. Then he would make his way to the Moonstone and share tongues with Starclan. And he had a lot of tongue to share with them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Graystripe ran as fast as he could. Why on earth would Firestar go to the Moonstone? What was so important he couldn't tell his mate and deputy first? Typical Firestar! _Always rushing into something without thinking it through!_

"Graystripe?" Ashpaw asked as he caught up to him.

"Yes?"

"What do you think Firestar is doing? Do you think he's ok?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Ashpaw. As for what he's doing I have no idea. . . "

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

As Firestar rose to his feet, ready to move into Mothermouth, when he saw a patrol of cats moving towards him at top speed. He crouched down by instinct and watched as the cats kept running until finally the one at the front stopped a few foxlengths from him. he relaxed his shoulders when he saw that the leader was Graystripe. He stood up and dragged his leg over to the patrol, which was made up of Graystrip, Ashpaw, Willowpelt and Brightheart.

"Firestar!" Graystripe purred, then paused to stare at leg, eyes wide. "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, it got hit by a monster, but it's not bad." But even as he said the words, pain shot through his leg like lightning.

"But it's bleeding! Firestar, are you all right? Firestar? Firestar!" His voice turned shrill as Firestar felt himself collapse. Then everything turned black.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Dustpelt!" Cinderpelt screamed, running out of the nursery. "I think something's going wrong!"

"What? With Sandstorm?"

"No, with the nursery barrier. Of course with Sandstorm! I don't know what to do!"

"Look, you're a great medicine cat. You'll figure it out."

"I hope. . . " She replied, turning and padding back into the nursery.

"Cinderpelt, what should I do? I. . . I'm not sure I can take it much longer! Sandstorm mewed from inside.

"Just try and stay awake. oh, and push hard."

"O-Ok I'll. . . I'll try. . . "


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What should we do Graystripe?" Ashpaw asked worriedly.

Graystripe just kept on staring at Firestar as if all hope was lost. Then, snapping back to his senses he mewed: "We need cobwebs for his leg. Willowpelt, you find cobwebs. Brightheart, start licking Firestars wound. Ashpaw run back to camp and see if Sandstorm's birth has been completed. If it has, get Cinderpelt to come here quickly."

"But. . . Ok. On it." Ashpaw meowed, then turned and ran faster than most warriors. "I won't let you down!" He called over his shoulder, before dissapearing completely.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Come on Sandstorm, just keep pushing. I'm sure Firestar will be back soon."

"Cinderpelt!" Ashpaw tumbled into the nursery, falling over as he stopped. "Is Sandstorm's birth complete?"

"What does it look like?" She spat back. Seeing Ashpaw flinch, she added more gently, "Is Firestar with you?"

"Well, uh, Firestar kinda got his leg hit on the Thunderpath and, er, collapsed. Graystripe told me once Sandstorm's had her kits to bring you to him."

"_What?_ _The Thunderpath?_ Sandstorm needs him here. She's struggling to stay awake. Firestar could keep anyone awake."

"Oh. Um. . . What should we do to help Firestar then?"

"Ok, put this on his wound." She mewed, handing a plant to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Comfrey. Apply it to his leg. It will speed up the healing."

"Ok. Thanks Cinderpelt. I hope the birth goes ok. Bye!" He meowed, running off out of the nursery. Cinderpelt heard him share a few words with Dustpelt then continue on his way.

"Cinderpelt?"

"Hmm?"

"Will Firestar be ok?" Sandstorm croaked, her voice rough from screaming.

"I hope. Here, eat these juniper berries."

"Ok."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Graystripe! Graystripe!" Ashpaw panted, finally returning to Mothermouth.

"Where's Cinderpelt? What did she say to do?" He asked.

"Well Sandstorm's birth is still going but Cinderpelt gave me this comfrey thing to put on his leg. She said it will heal quicker if we do." Ashpaw explained.

"Ok. Great. Pass it here, I'll put it on."

He placed the comfrey carefully on Firestar's leg and, as if in reply, his head shot up.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

When Firestar woke there was comfrey on his leg. Most of the blood was gone. Brightheart, Graystripe and Ashpaw stood looking at him. Willowpelt was padding up from behind holding cobwebs.

"Firestar? Are you ok?" Brightheart asked.

"Yes, just fine." He replied.

"Why are you here?" Graystripe questioned him.

"I need to talk to Starclan, that's all."

"And what was s important me and Sandstorm couldn't know, let alone the rest of the clan?"

"Look, Graystripe. All I know is that I need to talk to Starclan quick."

"But Sandstorm is having her kits! She needs you!"

"_What?_ Why didn't you tell me before? I've got to get to her!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to upload this! I had this error for ages! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Sandstorm!" A familiar voice called from just outside the nursery. Sandstorm instantly recognized it to be Firestars.

"Firestar?" She croaked. A ginger cat burst in the nursery.

"Sandstorm! How's the birth going, Cinderpelt?" He asked the medicine cat.

"Err. . . Follow me. . . " She replied, stepping out of the nursery. Sandstorm listened to the conversation.

"It's going wrong! I can't seem to do anything about it! It's just like with Silverstream!"

"What? Are you telling me I'm going to lose Sandstorm?"

"I'm sorry Firestar. The only thing that we can do now is try and keep her awake. If she stays awake, she'll live."

"Ok." Firestar finally mewed, with a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

_Great_, she thought, _so now I'm gonna die?_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Firestar walked back into the nursery. He padded over to Sandstorm and they rubbed muzzles. The Sandstorm glanced at his leg. It was bleeding again.

"What happened?" She questioned worriedly.

"It got hit on the Thunderpath, but you don't need to worry about it." He answered irritably. When Sandstorm flinched, he added apoligetically, "Sorry, I've told the story before."

They lay together in silence, apart from Sandstorm ocassionally yowling in pain and Cinderpelt running over and calming her down. Then Cinderpelt whispered so only Firestar could hear: "It seems to be ok now. You've calmed her."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Bluestar stood with Whitestorm, both looking into a pool.

"So Sandstorm will live." Bluestar's purr broke the silence that had gone on ever since they had seen Firestar leave the camp.

"It looks that way, but one can never be sure. She grows weaker every minute." Whistestrom replied.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sandstorm lay in the nursery, waiting for her kits to be born. It was warm and she felt so tired. She knew she couldn't fall asleep, but would it really hurt to just close her eyes? But when she closed her eyes, however much she protested, she fell asleep. She was in Fourtrees. A beautiful tortoiseshell padded up to her.

"Spottedleaf?" She mewed sleepily.

"Wake up Sandstorm. Your kits need to live. They play a big part in the future of the clans. So please, wake up. . . "

Sandstorm lifted her head. Firestar was staring at her worriedly. Cinderpelt was doing the same.

"You're awake!" Firestar purred, cheering up.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"You're awake!" Firestar purred.

Suddenly Sandstorm let out a low wailing sound.

"Calm down Sandstorm. Just push. . . Firestar step outside."

"Ok. . . " He padded out the nursery and waited. His search patrols were all back and the camp was full of many cats sharing tongues. _It's sunhigh already?_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly Cinderpelt rushed out, holding a small brown and white tabby she-kit.

"Here." She meowed. "Lick it and get the blood flowing. " And with that she rushed back into the nursery.

Firestar did as he was told and licked the kit carefully. It started to squirm and then opened it's mouth and mewled loudly. Cinderpelt padded out with another kit. This time it was ginger with one white paw.

"It's a she-cat." Cinderpelt confirmed after handing him it and telling him to lick it. "Two healthy she-kits."

She helped to lick the brown one and then carried it back into the nursery. Firestar followed with the ginger one. Sandstorm looked up at him. He set the kit down beside her. So did Cinderpelt. Then they lay down together and started grooming the kits. Life was perfect. But the prochecy was still in Firestar's mind. He had not got to talk to Starclan yet, and tonight might have been his last chance. _I'll go tomorrow_. He decided.

**Don't worry, I haven't forgot about the prochecy! Please keep reading! Review if you like, even just to say hello and let me know you're reading!**


	8. Chapter7

**Sorry for not posting much lately! Been having trouble with ideas for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!**

**Chapter 7**

"So," Firestar asked. "What are we going to name them?"

"Um. . . Well there's a lot of names for the brown one, but the ginger one. . . "

"Flamekit? No. Orangekit? No. Well. . . It has a very bushy tail. . . "

"Then how about Squirrelkit?" Sandstorm meowed.

"I like it!" He purred. "Now the brown one-"

"Leafkit."

"What? Named after Spottedleaf?"

"Yes. Spottedleaf came and woke me up when I fell asleep. She did a better job than you, even!" She joked.

"Ok, Leafkit it is. Squirrelkit and Leafkit. I like it."

Sandstorm purred. Everything was perfect. Life was great. Firestar was with her. She had two kits. Two _beautiful_ kits.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Shadowclan, attack!" The battle cry jolted Firestar from his happiness of Sandstorm's warmth.

Sandstorm had woken too. She started to get up.

"No, Sandstorm. You need to stay here with the kits."

"I can still fight!" She growled.

"No! If you leave the kits, Shadowclan might attack _them_!" Sandstorm flinched.

"Fine. For the kits, I won't fight. But you need to. Go and show Shadowclan they can't take our territory so easily!"

"I won't. I'd never dream of it." He growled. he licked her ear once more and raced out the nursery.

As soon as he came out he was confronted by Tawnypaw. She stood staring at him as if she was frozen.

"I'm sorry Firestar." She whispered. "But I must do what my new clan tells me to do." With that she ran straight towards the medicine cat den.

"No!" He screamed, running after her. By the time he got in there she was starting to reach out to the medicine supplies.

He jumped on her back, grasped her neck gently but firmly, and dragged her out. But when he got out he stood face to face with Bramblepaw.

"F-Firestar. . . What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Bramblepaw, but my new clan need me!" Tawnypaw whimpered.

"She was trying to destroy the medicine supply!" Firestar hissed gently, trying not to hurt Bramblepaw's feelings too much.

"W-What?" Bramblepaw had a shocked look in his eyes. Firestar placed Tawnypaw on the ground. Bramblepaw stared at her, then clawed her face and ran away to fight someone else.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

"W-What?" Bramblepaw was shocked. How could his sister do something like this to the clan she was born in. He reached out, his paw trembling, and clawed her face. He couldn't bear to look at her. He ran away. When he looked back Firestar looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. But Tawnypaw looked worse than that. She was horrified and distraught. But Bramblepaw didn't care. That was exactly how he felt. His sister wasn't like this! Yet she would do anything for Blackstar and the rest of Shadowclan. Mouse-brained, fox-hearted Shadowclan.

Bramblepaw looked ahead of him again. He hadn't stopped running before he bumped into Cloudtail, knocking him out of his attacker's jaws, but also knocking him over.

"Oops! Sorry Cloudtail!"

Cloudtail let out a groan as he heaved himself to his paws and started batting the Shadowclan warrior again. Bramblepaw recognized it to be Russetfur. Tawnypaw had introduced them. _Tawnypaw_. Every time he though of her shivers went down his spine. He was only jolted from his sad trance when Cedarheart butted his side. He turned around quickly and swiped vicously at his face. Cedarheart let out a kit-like squeal and ran out of the camp.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Firestar stared after Bramblepaw. Then he turned back to the medicine cat den. Cinderpelt was there now. Tawnypaw wasn't a problem anymore.

He scanned the fight and saw Rowanclaw scraping his claws down Brightheart's flank. He was about to go and help but Cloudtail got there first. As he was admiring his sister's son for being so caring of Brightheart when a huge white cat pounced on him, pinning him down with sturdy black paws.

"What's wrong Firestar? Forgotten how to fight?" Blackstar growled. Firestar let out a frustrated hiss. He pushed hard but nothing worked. He tried going limp and pushing once Blackstar had relaxed, but even that didn't work.

"Say goodbye, kittypet!" Blackstar lifted an unsheathed forepaw. But before he could even get it near Firestar, a light ginger weight knocked him away.

"Sandstorm!" Firestar was astonished. He'd told Sandstorm to stay in the nursery and look after the kits. "What about the kits?" He hissed more quietly.

"I had to save you!" She hissed back.

"Kits?" Blackstar's ears pricked. He had heard. "Well, congratulations Firestar. Your kits will look lovely on Shadowclan's fresh-kill pile!" Blackstar ran straight towards the nursery.

"No!" Firestar yelled. Willowpelt dashed in front of Blackstar, but he just knocked her away. Then Dustpelt ran at him from behind and knocked him off his paws. As planned, Blackstar was thrown across the floor, landing in the centre of the clearing. Shadowclan stopped fighting and stared at their leader. Russetfur padded up to Blackstar and sniffed him.

"He's dead." She whispered, just loud enough for Firestar to hear. There were gasps from all the Shadowclan cats before Blackstar lifted his head. He looked around wildly before jumping to his paws and running out of the camp. The Shadowclan cats exchanged glances before running after him. Tawynpaw was at the back. As she ran she took a longing look back at the camp before shaking her head and turning back to her fleeing clanmates.

For a moment the clearing was silent, before all of Thunderclan starting cheering.

"Well done everyone. Shadowclan won't try to attack us again for a while!" Firestar waited for the cheers to die down before he continued. "All those badly wounded may go and see Cinderpelt. Then I have an important announcement to make." He added, flicking his tail towards Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw's eyes lit up, but they were still dull and misty.

_Tawnypaw's act really scarred him. He never thought his sister would do something like that, even in Shadowclan_

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to write chapter 8 a bit quicker!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Graystripe," Firestar called softly into the warriors den.

"Yes?" Graystripe padded out yawning.

"I'm going to Highstones. I'll be back soon."

"Ok. I promise I'll look after the clan."

"Good."

Firestar set off into the woods towards Fourtrees. His tummy was rumbling, but he knew that he must not eat before going to share tongues with Starclan. He raced until he got to Fourtrees, where he slowed down as he approached Windclan territory. It was unlikely there'd be any trouble, but Firestar still didn't want to meet a patrol. He slipped quietly through Windclan's territory to the moorland beyond. _So far, so good._

._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Graystripe, have you seen Firestar?" Cinderpelt asked. It was moonhigh.

"Oh, he went to Highstones." Graystripe replied.

"Ok. But he'd better go easy on his leg. It very nearly got crippled."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been walking perfectly for ages."

"It's only been one moon though. Oh, I hope he's alright."

"He is. I just know it."

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Firestar finally approached Mothermouth. He looked up to the sky before creeping through the darkness of the tunnel, using his whiskers to feel the way. He reached a small hollow where a glowing stone sat. He took a deep breath before reaching forward and touching his nose to it. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

Firestar was at Fourtrees. A shimmering blue she-cat padded towards him. She seemed to have stars in her fur.

"Greetings Firestar. I had hoped you would be in time to say goodbye." She mewed.

"That's not why I'm here Bluestar. I'm here to tell you that you need to stay watching over the forest. Do you want everyone to lose faith that Starclan even exists?" He spat back.

"It's not just you that knows! Cinderpelt knows. All the medicine cats know. And one very special cat - one hero - knows."

"What? Who?"

"Brambleclaw."

"But Brambleclaw's only just become a warrior!"

"But he was ready to be one long before it happened. . . "

**Yep, Bramble_claw_ is now a warrior! Tada!**

**Please review! Just let me know you're reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Firestar! How was your trip?" Graystripe purred.

"Oh, er. . . Just fine." Firestar seemed distracted, so Graystripe decided to leave him alone.

He walked over to the nursery. Sandstorm called out to him.

"Get Firestar! The kits just opened their eyes!"

He ran back towards Firestar, who was now sitting outside the leaders den gazing into a puddle as it were a flying hedgehog.

"Firestar!" He called, slowing his pace.

"Huh? Oh, hi Graystripe. What is it?"

"The kits have opened their eyes."

"What? Ok - If you need me, I'll be in the nursery." Firestar purred. Then he hurried off to the nursery, ready to see his kits. He'd obviously recovered from his puddle fascination.

He walked more slowly back to the nursery. He wanted to see the kits with their eyes open. But even as he was thinking about the beautiful kits his leader and best friend's mate had had, he felt a pang of loss. He knew he was remembering Silverstream, the beautiful Riverclan she-cat who had died giving birth to her kits. His kits. Feathertail and Stormfur were his only connection to Silverstream. He'd tried joining them in Riverclan, but his heart would always be in Thunderclan.

He shook off the feeling and carried on to the nursery, his paws feeling like stones falling into water. Riverclan water.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Sandstorm?" Firestar stumbled into the nursery, feeling as clumsy as a kit when it's first born.

"I'm here. Oh, Firestar, they look so much better with their eyes open!" Sandstorm's mew was more excited than Firestar had ever heard it before - even when they were about to go into battle.

"How are they?" he asked.

"They're. . . Perfect!" Sandstorm was purring like a monster on the Thunderpath. "Squirrelkit has even learned how to pounce a bit!"

"What about Leafkit?"

"Well. . . She keeps picking up moss and dabbing it at my hind-paws. But apart from that, she's done nothing."

"Hey!" Came a little squeak.

"Is Daddy here?" Another one put in.

"Yes, yes, go out and see him."

A little bundle of fluff bounced out of the nursery. Squirrelkit ran straight at him with her eyes closed and headbutted his paws. He tumbled over but crawled up quickly before anyone could see him knocked over by a kit. Squirrelkit opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Daddy?" She opened her tiny mouth and let out a small squeal and threw herself at him.

"Woah!" After only a few seconds he'd been pinned down. He knocked her off gently and, once again, struggled up.

While Squirrelkit began washing her face, a small ball of brown and white tabby fur creeped out of the nursery.

"Hello Leafkit!" Squirrelkit looked up to face her sister. "Look, Daddy's here!" She added, pointing her upraised paw at Firestar.

Leafkit blinked, then walked slowly towards Firestar, nudged his back and began washing her chest.

"Hey, look Daddy!" Squirrelkits mew startled him. "I found a moss-ball!" She threw the moss-ball up in the air and then struggled to try and catch it. It rolled along the floor right past Leafkit, who had finished washing. Leafkit stared at it, stopped it rolling and carried it towards Firestar. She started dabbing the base of his tail with it gently. It felt familiar, but Firestar couldn't think what it reminded him of.

"Uh, well done Squirrelkit!" He mewed, trying to think of something to say to Leafkit. "Leafki-"

"Shh! I'm trying to concentrate!" Came Leafkit's answer. Firestar sighed.

"Okay, time to come in you too." Sandstorm had padded out the nursery and was watching Squirrelkit reach up at a butterfly. Then she turned to face Firestar and Leafkit. "Oh Leafkit! Do stop that! You're father can't like it much!"

"But I'm practising!"

"For what?"

"I don't know!"

"Then stop practising it."

"But. . . Ok, fine." Firestar didn't know if it was the look on Sandstorm's face or Leafkit's heartbroken attitude that scared him the most.

"Don't be too harsh on her Sandstorm. She's only a kit." He pleaded.

"One that dreams of dabbing moss on her clanmates. . . " Sandstorm muttered, before sighing and nodding. "I guess you're right. But Leafkit, please do stop doing it _so_ much!" Sandstorm meowed, before wandering into the nursery again. Squirrelkit and Leafkit followed her after saying goodbye to Firestar.

_"Don't be too harsh on her Sandstorm, she's only a kit!" "One that dreams of dabbing moss on her clanmates. . . "_

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Cinderpelt stared up at the stars of Silverpelt. She hadn't had a prochecy for moons. She had an urge to go into the forest. She walked by the Riverclan border, watching the river sparkle in the moonlight. Leaves fell into the water and, for a mere second, formed a kit's face. Cinderpelt stared at where the leaves had created this odd shape. Then it hit her. Leafkit. But what about Leafkit? Cinderpelt searched for more details, but only found herbs growing by the water's edge. Sighing, she walked back to camp. But she made sure to keep the sighn in her head. It was the beginning of a new age.

**Figured out the omen? If you can get it in the reviews then I'll mention your name before my next chapter.**

**Please review, even just to let me know you're ready and if you're enjoying it!**

**I need at least 3 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ok, so no-one reviewed for the last 4 chapters. What has happened? Anyway, here's the next chapter for anyone who still reads it.**

"Daddy! Can we go outside?" Squirrelkit wailed.

"Did Sandstorm say you can?"

"Well, er. . . " Squirrelkit put her tail down in disapointment.

"She said we couldn't go out unless we had someone watching us, father." Came Leafkit's mew.

"Very well. I'll watch you for a while."

"Yay!" Squirrelkit bounced up and down with happiness. Leafkit stared at her as though she was mad. Yet the excited glint in her eye was unmistakable.

Squirrelkit and Leafkit trotteed outside, heads and tails held high.

"You're not warriors yet!" He joked.

"Hey!" Squirrelkit ran at him and climbed up his back. He shook her off, then noticed some blood on his fiery coat. He started licking it. Squirrelkit stared in astonishment. "Sorry daddy." She mewed quietly, head and tail down.

"It's okay. It shows you have the true makings of a warrior at least." Squirrelkit brightened up at his words. "Anyway, now I've got to go and see Cinderpelt, and since I'm watching you, you're coming with me." Firestar couldn't help notice Leafkit's ears prick happily.

He padded toward the medicine cat den, only looking back to make sure his kits were following.

"Hello Firestar-Wait, what happened? You look like you just fought against Shadowclan and then ran full-pelt through a thornbush!" Cinderpelt looked worried, as if expecting Shadowclan to jump out at any moment.

"Yes, er, well, Squirrelkit gave me a bit of a sratch. . . " He mewed, feeling his pelt turn even redder with embarresment.

"More than a scratch! Now, first of all let's get some-" Cinderpelt started.

"Cobwebs!" Leafkit interrupted.

"E-exactly, yes." Cinderpelt was stammering now. She seemed taken aback by Leafkit's knowledge. Firestar was too, but he tried not to show it, especially after his accident with Squirrelkit.

"Can I do it?" Leafkit asked politely.

"Do what?" Cinderpelt questioned.

"Dab the cobwebs on to stop the bleeding." She replied. "That is what you do, right?"

"Um, yes. And of course you can." Cinderpelt seemed to have gotten a hold of herself for now. "Here you are." Cinderpelt nosed a cobweb along the floor, which Leafkit picked up in her mouth. She dabbed it on where Squirrelkit had broken the skin. Then it hit him. That's what she'd been practising. Dabbing moss on cats was just like a medicine cat would dab cobwebs on a wound.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Cinderpelt watched as Leafkit dabbed cobwebs on her father. Then it hit her. The herbs by the leaves in the water. Leafkit was destined to be a medicine cat. She already knew what to do with a wound. How she found out, Cinderpelt didn't know. It astonished her that a kit that had never explored the camp before could know this. _There must be a part of her that knows she's meant to be a medicine cat. It's just waiting to be let out. It needs encouragement before it shows itself. I must tell Firestar!_

._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Firestar!" Cinderpelt's soft mew flowed into Firestar's den. He stretched and walked outside to meet her.

"What is it Cinderpelt? I thought I was meant to rest my shoulder, not get up and down all night!" He joked. Cinderpelt stared at him.

"If you're ready to be serious," She hissed. "Then I've got to tell you something."

"What is it?" Firestar looked into her eyes. This was no joke.

"I-I had a sign from Starclan." She muttered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He was shocked that his medicine-cat didn't seem to trust him.

"That doesn't matter now. But I know what it means now."

"Yes?"

"Leafkit is destined to be a medicine-cat."

"What? Well, it doesn't surprise me. I'll talk to her later and tell her."

"No! Don't make her. Let her choose her own destiny."

"Um, ok. If you're sure."

"I am." And with that she turned tail and padded off in the direction of the medicine-cat den.

**Back in the nursery. . . **

"That's right." Sandstorm was talking to her kits quietly. "Soon you'll be appreantices, and then you can be warriors!"

"Yay!" Squirrelkit bounced up and down. "I can't wait to be warrior!"

"But I don't want to be a warrior!" Leafkit wailed. "I wanna be a medicine cat!"

"Y-You do?"

"Yes."

"O-Ok. I-I guess that's, er, alright. But are you sure?" Sandstorm was taken aback by her kit's words.

"Absolutely. I want Cinderpelt to be my mentor and teach me how to help everyone!"

"Well I'm going to be a warrior!" Squirrelkit boasted.

"Yes, you do that Squirrelkit, you do that." Sandstorm purred. And with that she put her head down and went to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, just to say you're reading it! Also, I need you guys to make up a cat for it. I need some never-before-seen cat to help Firestar bring Starclan back. So, since I'm not too great at making cats up, please help!**

**Oh, and I'm making a new story called Whispers, Dreams and Roses. It's about 3 kits called Whisperkit, Dreamkit and Rosekit. But the three sisters will soon face a massive prophecy, that tells they are the ones who must save the clans. . .  
So, you can look out for that if you want to! Also, there's a poll on my profile asking which of my stories you like best so far. I want to know what to concentrate on.**


End file.
